Kepada Levi, Lelakiku yang Lelah Menangis
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Aku tak pernah mengharap apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum meski hanya sekali saja. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Levi/Mikasa canon setting modification day 7]


**Kepada Levi, Lelakiku yang Lelah Menangis**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin karya Hajime Isayama**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Levi/Mikasa canon setting modification day 7**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, kau pulang dari misi dengan dengan tubuh dan wajah bersimbah darah. Bukan darah dari tubuhmu, tentu. Itu hanya darah dari titan yang kau gorok lehernya. Seperti biasa. Orang-orang lantas menyorakimu dan berujar _selamat, selamat,_ tapi satu hal yang kutahu—raut wajahmu tetaplah datar, jemu, murung, dan dingin. Kau lantas akan memulai ritual yang selalu kau lakukan setelah pulang dari misi; membasuh jubah dan wajahmu dengan air yang kautimba sendiri dari sumur hingga tak tersisa sedikit pun sisa-sisa noda darah yang kutahu sangat kaubenci, kemudian kau masuk ke dalam dapur dan membuat secangkir teh hitam; tampak pekat dan berasa pahit, sebab minuman seperti inilah yang kausuka. Kau akan duduk sambil menikmati tehmu tadi di tempat yang tinggi—atap bangunan, tanah lapang, bibir jurang—tempat di mana kau bisa melihat bintang-gemintang yang bertabur, seumpama ikan yang tersebar di seantero lautan. Tak boleh ada yang mendekat, apalagi sampai mengganggu. Ini adalah malam yang selalu kau miliki sendiri. Pada fase ketika ada desahan—entah akibat tehmu yang keterlaluan nikmatnya atau kau ingin menguarkan sedikit saja beban biar terlewat—kau akan menengadahkan wajah, membiarkan desau angin membelai kulit, membuaimu dalam lelap. Saat malam sudah sangat larut—barangkali sudah pukul dua dini hari—kau akan puas atau merasa lebih baik. Kau akan kembali ke dalam dapur yang sebelumnya sudah kau bersihkan sendiri tentunya, lalu kau letakkan cangkir kosong di meja. Tanganmu segera menumpu dagu dan matamu mulai bersiap memejam. Aku lantas tergoda untuk mengintip sejenak. Dalam tidurmu yang kutahu tak nyaman—tentu tak akan nyaman sebab kau tidur sambil duduk bersandar di kursi yang keras, tanpa bantal atau selimut yang menghangati—kudengar erangan kecil tersabda dari bibirmu, membunyikan frasa semacam _maafkan aku, maafkan aku_. Dan yang terburuk dari terburuk, kulihat air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matamu. Detik itu, aku pun sadar. _Belum pernah _kulihat kau tersenyum. Kau lebih banyak menangis ketimbang tersenyum—yang aku tahu, tak pernah kau tunjukkan kepada sesiapa, bahkan kepada rekanmu yang paling kau percayai, tak sudi kau memperlihatkannya. Tapi itu hanya _belum pernah_ dan bukannya _tidak pernah_, maka suatu saat nanti akan kubuat menjadi _pernah_. Dalam hidup yang singkat ini, seharusnya kau memang pernah tersenyum, Levi. Itu pun jika kau merasa bahwa dirimu masihlah manusia. Setidaknya tersenyumlah, walau hanya sekali.

Kemarin, kau pulang dari misi sambil membawa kabar bahwa kau baru saja membunuh 30 titan. Masih ada bercak darah yang tertinggal di bajumu, tapi tidak di wajahmu. Kau kembali melakukan ritual seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi kau juga sering marah-marah dan mengata-ngatai. Kau ribut sebab memperkarakan perihal sepele, seperti dapur yang masih kotor. Kau lantas akan membersihkan sendiri sambil tak henti mulutmu berkomat-kamit, merapalkan sejumlah kosakata olok-olok menjijikkan versimu sendiri, tentu saja. Tapi tak apa. Jika itu dapat membuatmu lebih tenang dan bahagia, maka aku juga ingin menyumbangkan kosakata makian terbaru, kupersembahkan hanya kepadamu kalau-kalau amunisimu untuk mengumpat hambir tandas. Biar, biar kukarang sebutan kotor buat nama panggilan sekalian, supaya kau senang. Kau juga suka dengan kesunyian; barangkali kegelapan adalah teman akrabmu dan kau sudah sangat terbiasa berlama-lama bercengkerama dengannya. Sambil memegang secangkir teh hitam, masih saja menjadi minuman favoritmu. Tidurmu tak lagi teratur, dua atau tiga jam per hari, tapi tak pernah kulihat ada lingkaran hitam di matamu. Tak kulihat kewaspadaan turun meski hanya sejenak. Tidurmu paling akhir, tapi kau bangun paling awal, selalu mendahului yang lain. Kau bagai manusia yang tahan banting, tak heran orang-orang menjulukimumu Prajurit Terkuat Manusia. Aku sebenarnya ingin memanggilmu dengan nama itu juga, tapi kuingat lagi kau tak pernah merasa bangga karenanya. Kau selalu tampak prihatin, entah sebab melihat dunia yang kejam ini ataukah kematian yang kau prihatini; maka aku urung dan tetap memanggilmu dengan namamu saja, seperti semula. _Levi, Levi, Levi_. Kau sempatkan dirimu tidur dan, masih saja, dalam lelapmu air mata itu mengalir lewat pipimu. Terus mengalir, tapi saat terbangun pun kau tak pernah sadar dirimu telah menangis. Bodoh benar. Tentu saja, air mata itu sudah lama mengering. Melihatnya, hanya dengan melihatnya, aku merasa muak. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana, aku sendiri juga belum terlalu memahaminya.

Hari ini, kau pulang lagi dari misi. Tanpa darah dan pakaian yang perlu robek lagi. Dinding Maria yang selama ini terjajah oleh titan telah terbebas. Suatu kemenangan besar manusia. Malam sedang terang tanpa bintang dan kau mulai bosan karenanya. Maka kau menjajal hal baru; bergabung dengan yang lain untuk merayakan kemenangan. Namun, kau tak mau minum-minum. Kau pun juga tak suka tertawa. Kau lebih senang mengurung diri. Bersembunyi. Kau bersembunyi lagi, Levi. Kali ini dibalik tembok, turut menguping. Berawal berdiri yang kemudian bersandar pada tembok demi menguatkan tubuhmu untuk tetap tenang—sandaran yang berakhir dengan menundukkan wajah pada kedua lutut. Apakah kau sedang merasa iri, Levi? Aku dan kedua teman baikku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan begitu semangat, mendiskusikan masa depan apa yang masing-masing dari kita bertiga ingini. Kami bertiga tertawa lepas membayangkan dapat menjelalah ke dunia luar, berharap bisa merasakan asinnya air laut atau sekadar melihat pesawat terbang dan balon udara. Jadi Levi, kenapa kau tak berminat untuk ikut bergabung bersama kami? Atau setidaknya bersamaku. Tatkala aku sadar akan bayang-bayang langkah kakimu yang mulai beranjak, kepedihan menyayat dadaku. Merobek kasar seperti daging yang tersayat. Lebih dalam dan lebih nyata ketimbang pedang menggorok leher titan. Semacam sebuah tohokan mahakeras di ulu hati, yang menyadarkan dan membukakan mataku, bahwa kau adalah arti dari hidup yang sarat akan penderitaan dan lingkup sepi. Serta sunyi. Seharusnya aku memanggilmu, tapi kau rupanya memang tak sedang berniat menemani, juga tak butuh ditemani. Kau seakan tak butuh sesiapa dan tak memedulikan apapun. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, saat kau sudah terlelap, tangismu yang tak bersuara adalah kepedulian tertinggi yang pernah ada. Di mataku. Di mata seluruh umat manusia. Kau memang hanya terlalu peduli, Levi, hingga kau tak memedulikan perasaanmu sendiri. Seperti yang sering kauucap, tak pernah sesal terlintas, tapi itu hanya perkataan dusta yang kau ungkap. Dalam hatimu yang paling dalam, entah, siapa tahu. Namun, aku melihat dan merasa, bahwa, lagi-lagi, di tidurmu yang berbalut air mata adalah sebuah tragedi sekaligus nestapa. Kau memang tak bisa mengucapkan penyesalan, tapi air matamulah yang membahasakan.

Levi, malam ini kau sudah pulang dari misi. Aku tak mau seperti dirimu yang suka bersembunyi. Aku akan menemuimu secara terang-terangan. Bermain petak umpet sama sekali bukan gayaku, kau tentu tahu fakta ini lebih dari siapa pun. Kutemukan dirimu, melipat kaki sambil menenggak teh hitam yang masih mengepul. Di sini dingin, tapi kau seperti tak memerlukan jaket untuk menghalau kebekuan atau kain sebagai alas. Kau suka berbaur dan menyatu dengan alam. Tampaklah kebebasan. Kalau kau mengijinkan, aku bisa menjadi bahumu untuk bersandar. Jangan hanya menjadikan tembok yang keras sebagai tumpuan. Aku tak suka. Ada perih yang janggal acapkali kau melakukannya. Tapi malam ini, tak akan kubirkan kau bersandar di tembok lagi. Tak akan kubiarkan tidurmu terusik oleh air matamu yang mengalir lagi. Bersandarlah di bahuku, Levi. Meski hanya sejenak, meski kedamaian hidup yang kita alami ini hanya sekadar ilusi. Levi, sudilah kiranya kau mau jemariku mengusap pipimu apabila perih yang kaurasa tak mampu lagi kautahan. Keluarkan, lepaskan saja semaumu. Aku siap untuk membendungnya. Aku bersedia menjadi perantara isakan. Namun, hanya satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan; kenapa kau suka sekali menangis, Levi? Tak tahukah kau akan perkataan, bahwa _seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan pernah menangis_, tapi nyatanya kau tetap melelehkan air mata. Mungkin kaumuak, kaubosan, kaubenci akan air mata yang kau tumpahkan sendiri, tapi air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Tapi bagiku kau masihlah lelaki sejati, Levi. Tiada manusia yang tak sanggup menangis. Omong kosong tentang lelaki sejati tak pernah menangis, itu hanya dongeng belaka. Hanya orang yang tidak waraslah yang sanggup mengatakannya. Atau kau memang sudah tak lagi waras, Levi? Atau, akulah yang sejatinya tak waras?

Kepada Levi, lelakiku yang lelah menangis. Aku memang tak bisa menghentikanmu menangis, tapi aku bisa menemanimu melepas tangis. Gila pasti. Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak butuh ditemani, tapi akankah ucapanmu itu juga termasuk kebohonganmu yang kesekian? Sudah terlampau sering kau berbohong, Levi. Kali ini, aku tak ingin kau berbohong lagi. Susah sungguh aku melakukan bermacam-macam cara, tapi hidup sudah mengajariku bermacam-macam cerita. Bahwa setelah kesedihan pasti akan datang kebahagiaan. Diulangi lagi; setiap kepedihan selalu bersanding dengan senyuman. Setiap perang selalu ada cinta yang mengobar. Demikian sejatinya. Kita lalu bercakap-cakap kecil, mulutmu ternyata masih lebih mematikan daripada racun ular berbisa. Kau lantas bercerita tentang Erwin, sosok pemimpin yang kaukagumi setengah mati tapi kini sudah mati. Tentang bagaimana kau mulai bergabung dengan Legion Corps dan menjadi pengintai handal. Tentang bagaimana kau tak bisa mencegah kematiannya. Tentang bagaimana kau tak bisa mencegah kematian rekan-rekanmu yang mati persis di hadapanmu. Tentang impianmu yang terlewat sederhana. Kau kemudian berkata jika di masa depan nanti, kau ingin membuka kedai teh. Ya, ya, sebegitu tergila-gilanya kau dengan teh sampai ia menjadi obsesimu. Tapi mendengarmu membicarakan teh dan mimpi-mimpi, aku paham akan satu hal; aku melihatmu yang kini tersenyum bahagia. Seolah mendoakan arwah Erwin semoga baik-baik saja, semoga kedamaian memang dapat diraih, semoga impianmu dapat terwujud, semoga, semoga, dan semoga yang lain, yang teramat banyak, duhai permohonan ini. Jika memang dapat kulukis, senyumanmu akan abadi dalam kanvasku. Sayangnya, malam ini aku tak membawa kanvas atau pun cat air untuk melukiskannya. Tapi biarlah, biar ingatanku ini yang melukiskan senyumanmu dalam keabadian, sebab aku tahu, senyumanmu itu terlampau indah, Levi, hingga membutakan mataku. Terlampau indah hingga menjadi jalinan bagi kepingan cinta yang mulai menyatu.

[fin]

Sunday—March, 3rd 2019


End file.
